1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to stringed instruments, and, more particularly, to guitars and sound enhancers therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that the sound of stringed instruments, and guitars and violins in particular, may be beneficially altered by the use of differing materials with which the strings of the instrument come in contact. To accomplish this effect, bridges have been improved; frets have been modified; and bridge pins have been substituted. Relevant patents include those of J. Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,096,812 and W. E. Smith, U.S. Pat. NO. 4,867,030; T. S. Eiazonas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,784; and M. R. Holman, U.S. Pat. NO. 4,197,779, respectively. All of these inventions require replacement of an existing structural member with the improved or modified structure to effectuate the change in sound. Such changes often require permanent modification; often require a significant reconstruction of the instrument; and require time and patience to perfect the change.